The present invention relates to a mobile communications terminal, a speech recognition method for the mobile communications terminal, and a record medium storing a program for the speech recognition, by which personal data (telephone numbers, mail addresses, URLs (Uniform Resource Locators), etc.) to be used for starting communication can be searched for and called up easily by use of speech recognition techniques (which are generally employed for improving operability of mobile communications terminals) maintaining a high speech recognition rate.